


In a crowd

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Ami ponders on her past. She walked in the crowd feeling lost ... until she was found.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	In a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com

Ami used to like crowds. It was easy to pretend that you belonged then; walking with strangers was easier than being an outcast among people you knew. 

It hurt less when you isolated yourself; but looking back today, that was the reason Ami didn't see how lost she actually was.

Until Usagi found her. 

Now a crowd is no longer the hiding spot for her loneliness, but-

"Ami-chan, wait up!"

The girl stops and turns around, sees her best friend waving and maneuvering around the other people to reach her. 

Ami smiles. Now a crowd hides nothing but lovely surprises.


End file.
